Friends Forever : Meeting You part 1
by Kagami Ikazawa
Summary: Sesshy just lost his mommy and ran away from home. Will something or......someone be able to help him before his heart truns into ice. This is the fist part of a series called 'Friends Forever".
1. Chapter 1

Our story starts in a small village in Edo Japan or as more commonly known as the War in States Era. A little village girl, is running through the fields with her friends. Kagome. She is a whole 7 summers old, with the darkest black hair that shines in the mid day sun. Her eyes were the deepest blue that it was like looking into the jewels of her pure, good hearted soul. Her four friends, Sango, her best friend that she considered her like a sister ever since they met. Sango was training to become a demon slayer with her younger brother Kohaku, Miroku was the son of a very powerful monk, by the name of Monk Meyatu. Then there was Hojo, kind, caring, polite and had a secret crush on Kagome ever since anyone could remember. Of course Kagome was oblivious to this because she only considered him as a friend. Then there was the bright red haired fox kit that lived near the village with his father, Shippo.

Young Kagome and her friends were in the midst of playing a game of chase me, when a streak of silvery, white zoomed by them. The children stopped their playing and turned when they heard a shrill cry. The children were scared and took off back to their village. As they were running, Kagome got the feeling of someone was hurt. She changed course and headed in the direction of the forest where she felt the feeling.

When she reached the edge of the forest that surrounded her village, she stopped for a minute. She looked into the dark forest, she was a little afraid to go in by herself. For you see, she wasn't allowed passed the boundaries of the village for evil demons roamed free in there. However she just couldn't shake the feeling that someone or thing needed her. So she took a deep breath and entered the forest.

Kagome walked for little less then half an hour, when she started to hear someone crying.

'I wonder who that could be?' thought Kagome. She approached quietly, hiding her aura and smell like her mother had taught her. When she came to the edge of the clearing, she stopped and gently moved the tree branch aside that was covering her view.

There in the clearing was a dried up well and sitting beside it was a little boy with white silvery hair. He was dressed in a white pants and shirt. His sash was yellow and blue that flowed behind him, and on his shoulder was this big fluffy thing that seemed to be attached to him. The little boy was crying his heart out and Kagome just couldn't stand it and walked out of her hiding spot, only to wrap her tiny arms around his shoulder.

(Sesshoumaru's P.O.V)

(Earlier that day)

Sesshoumaru was with his mother, in her room. She had been very sick and was dying. Sesshoumaru knew that is was because she had given up living because of his father, Lord InuTashio, Lord of the Western Lands, had taken another mate. A HUMAN at that, and got her pupped. His father nowadays couldn't seem to be bothered with his hair and mate. As he was overjoyed to be with his new mate, it made Sesshoumaru sick how his father would pay all of his time to the Lady Izayoi and none to him or his mother. His attention turned back to his mother when he heard her speak.

Sesshoumaru's mother says: "Ah…Sesshoumaru..." she reaches her hand up to her pups face. "A…My handsome son, I'm sorry that I have to leave you, but promise me something". She says in a weak voice.

Sesshoumaru: "What is it that you wish of me to do?" his face showed none of the pain that he was in, but if you saw his eyes they were full of pain. He hoped that she would tell him to go and kill that human, but he was surprised at what he heard. "Don't hate your father and turn into him. I want you to find someone who will open your heart and that you let them into yours. Don't become cold my son and shut yourself off from the world. Live…" and with that she left this world.

At that moment his father showed up at her door. He saw his mate die and his son on the bed with her dead body. He could tell that his son was very upset with the loss of his mother. He entered the room and stood behind his son. When his son finally noticed his presence, he turned and faced him. His son's eyes had gone blood red, in turn he glared down at his son. He watched his son stand and then attack him.

Sesshoumaru was in a blood rage. He knew that his father was there standing at the door, watching his mother die. He was hurt that his father didn't do anything to save his mother and attacked his father. After a while of fighting he managed to score a major hit that would put his father out for at least a few weeks. His father let out a cry of pain and collapsed down on the floor. Sesshoumaru at this point let out a howl, a cry that had all of the sadness of the loss of his mother. He just couldn't take it and when he turned he met the eyes of the woman that had caused it all. Lady Izayoi was standing there with her stomach showing the pup that she now carried. With hatred in his eyes Sesshoumaru left the castle.

He raced from the castle into the forest. Where he was heading he didn't know, all he knew was that he just had to leave. He ran for what seemed forever. He didn't know when he entered a field, or when he passed a strange group of children playing. He just kept on running hoping that the memory of his mother dying would just fade away. He collapsed in a clearing beside an old dry well. It was here that he started to cry, and cry he did.

He was so upset that he didn't even sense the three pairs of eyes watching him. He didn't noticed when a little human girl walked over to him. He did however, feel when she put her small, tinny, fragile arms around him. At first he was in shock then he leaned into her and held onto her shirt as he cried.

Kagome had felt when he started to cry onto her close. She started to rub his back to help calm him down. When she spoke it was in a soft whisper, "Shhh, shhhh, what's wrong that has you so upset?" "My mother is dead." he cried into her shoulder.

Kagome held him closer and sent out a calming aura to surround them as she tried to calm him down. Sesshoumaru felt a calming aura from this person who was holding him. He left his tired head only to be stunned into silence by a pair of bright , blue, angel eyes. Sesshoumaru after a while found his voice again, "Who... who are you?" "My name's Kagome, here."

She hands him a white cloth that has supposedly her initials on it. He just sat there, so Kagome took her hanky and wiped away his tears. "There now, no one should be this sad on such a beautiful day. Your mother is now apart of the earth, and she would most likely not want you to be sad." "But I miss her", he cries out and a new wave of tears came. "Its all that humans fault" he snarls out through clenched teeth. "If she hadn't have come she wouldn't have made father abandon us. She drove my father away from us. It's all her fault."

Before he could utter another word he was once again in the girls arms. They seemed to hold out the emptiness in his heart that threatened to overcome and consume him in darkness. In her embrace he felt a calm and not just by the aura that she was making to help him. He felt calmed by her sent and warmth of her body pressed against his. He was on the verge of falling asleep when a sent came to his nose, a sent that put him on high alert. He stiffened like a board in her arms. She took note of this change but acted like nothing was happening.

"Would you like to come and stay with me for a while? I'm sure my mama wouldn't mind". He looked surprised at her for a minute, but nodded his head anyway. Just then the demons that had followed Sesshoumaru came out and blocked their exits. Both of them were spider demons and they looked hungry. The one with the white strip on its back spoke the two kids. "Well, well, well what do we have here brother. It seems that we have caught ourselves two tasty treats." "Yes I do believe that we have." said the other with the black body. Sesshoumaru was in front of Kagome as if protecting her. She on the other hand just laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper something softy, "Don't be afraid I won't let them hurt you." Puzzled by her statement, he looked over his shoulder at her. Her eyes had gone bright blue and her aura grew in waves. She wrapped her arms around him, now it looked like she was protecting him. Her aura grew and consumed them in its protective light.

Soon the light died away and they were now in a small room. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the floor with the little girl lying in his arms. For a second he thought that she was dead then he heard her heart beating. Once he was sure that she was safe, without moving he took in his surroundings. It looked to be like a child's room. There were toys all over the floor and many pictures on the walls of drawings they he supposed we her friends and family. He was torn from his thoughts by the pattering of little feet. To his surprise there standing at the door was...


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends Forever**

Chapter 2

Title: Welcome To My Life

(Last time )

_He was torn from his thoughts by the pattering of little feet. To his surprise there standing at the door was..._

(Now )

a little boy. He had on a green shirt that was two sizes too big for him on. He had black hair and dark blue eyes. On reflects Sesshoumaru holds Kagome closer as if to warn the small boy away from them. However, the little boy drops down to his knees and crawls towards them. Sesshoumaru is unsure of just what to do, hes about to flee when Kagome stirs in his arms. The boy makes a sound that could have been similar to a laugh. Sesshoumaru has his attention on her but is watching the little boy just incase. Her beautiful blue eyes open and says in a small voice, A Did it work?, are we safe?, AWe arent in the woods if thats what you mean. However I dont know where we are right now.

She smiles and looks at the room and a content sigh passes through her small, pink lips. A We made it. She turns and addresses Sesshoumaru saying, This is my room, were at my house. He is a bit confused at this, how could they be in her room, when they were just in the forest a few seconds ago. Humans dont have that kind of power only really strong demons could do that according to his father. His father, that just made him angry just thinking about that man. That man who was the cause of all his pain.

Kagome could feel her new friends anger, and it started to scare her a bit. Thats when she herd a whimper just off to her left. She turned her head and saw her little brother, Souta, sitting there on the floor about ready to cry. She made a move to go to him but was held back by the little demon boy that was holding her. After a while she settled down and motioned for Souta to come to her. At first he was a bit stubborn, then he went to his older sister. Sesshoumarus arms tightened around her and she didnt mind. Kagome brought Souta into her lap.

Kagome, A Shhhhh, shhh, Souta its ok. Sesshoumarus just keeping me safe. Sesshoumaru this is my younger brother, Souta. Souta say hi to Sesshoumaru. The little boy just looked at Sesshoumaru then let out a squeal and clapped his small hands. Kagome bounced him lightly on her lap. Then leaned up to stand up from them, but once again Sesshoumaru refused to release her. She turned back to him. A Whats wrong Sesshoumaru? Why wont you let me up?, A I just dont want you to leave me, he said quietly. AOk, but I have to tell mama and papa that Im home. You can come with me if you like. Without warning he stood up with both of the kids in his arms as if it was nothing. He set her down on her feet and she grabbed onto his hand. Souta , was still being carried by Kagome and they walked out of her room together.

( One month Later)

It has been a month since his mothers death and he meat Kagome. In that time he had come to know her friends and found it quit interesting at the different kinds of friends she had. Although he knew them and stared to learn how to play with them he still kept within easy access to Kagome at all times. He would never be too far away from her, but at the same time not interfere when he saw her playing with the others. He had grown very attached to Kagome and with her help was able to stay there at her house until he was ready to go back. Kagomes mother, Midrico, was the head priestess of their village her father was the headman. At first they were very ageist Sesshoumaru staying with them but as they continued to watch him they agreed. The only person who had a major problem with this was Kagomes older sister, Kikyo. She hated Sesshoumaru with a passion. She was training to become the next head priestess and she was determined to get ride of Sesshoumaru and her sister Kagome. See Kagome didnt have to train like she did, it always came natural for her, while Kikyo had to study and practices just to keep up. It also didnt help that they were twins either.

One day she just happened to come across Sessoumaru playing hid and seek with the others and Kagome was it. Kikyo took her bow and arrows off her shoulder and aimed at his back. She was just about to shoot when Kagome jumped in her way. Sesshoumru then turned to see the danger and was surprised to see Kikyo pointing a arrow at her sister.

Kagome A Kikyo why do you have your bow and arrows out. There is no danger here.

Kikyo A...move out of my way little sister...

Kagome A No, because theres no reason for me too. Unless you want to just use me as your target practices. Otherwise put it away. You know that your not aloud to have that out unless we are in danger or at the practice court.

Kikyo A Stay out of way Kagome or Ill kill you too with that demon that you become so found of.

Kikyos aura surrounds her in waves and it is a dark purple. Kagomes eyes widen and she runs with Sesshoumaru at her side. Sesshoumaru hears the arrow leave its maters bow. He pushes them to the ground and the arrow flies over their heads. He hears Kikyo coming for them and picks up Kagome and runs. Kagome helps him by feeding him energy and covering their aura. Soon she cant feel her crazy sister anymore and Sessoumaru stops in a clearing in the forest, close to where they first meat. He puts her down and they stand there just looking at each other. Silence is all that is said until Sesshoumaru brakes it saying, AI think its time for me to return to my home now., Kagome nods her head and has tears starting to form in her eyes. She knew that the was coming for them to part but she still wasnt ready for it. A I know. Will you come see me again? He give her a big hug and whispers in her ear, A Yes, I will return and come back some day. She hugs him closer and then he pulls back so that he can see her face one last time. A I will never forget what you have done for me Kagome. You helped when I thought that I would loose myself. I will always be grateful and yes I will come back from time to time to see how your doing. Kagome can now sense her sister again closing in on them.

AYoud better get going. I can sense her coming. I handle her you just go ok. he leans in and puts his head next to her neck. A This is so if you need me, I always come for you just call me through this. and with that he bit down on her neck just above where the mating would be. She stiffened but let him do as he wanted. When he was done he released her from his fangs. He licked up the blood and pulled away to see it. A This mark will also protect you from any other demons so that you wont be hurt. No one would dare hurt anything that was mine, and you are my friend. He sealed it with a kiss on her forehead and disappeared into the wind.

Seconds later Kikyo walked out of the trees and faced off ageist her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friends Forever**

Chapter 3

Title: Time to Face Off

(Last time )

_A__ This mark will also protect you from any other demons so that you wont be hurt. No one would dare hurt anything that was mine, and you are my friend.__ He sealed it with a kiss on her forehead and disappeared into the wind. _

_Seconds later Kikyo walked out of the trees and faced off ageist her sister. _

(Now)

The sisters faced off and gathered their powers. Kikyo had another arrow pointed at her sister. Kagome was calm as she called on her powers to protect her. Her sister looked like a crazy person, who's only goal in live was to kill. She didn't know this person in front of her. How could she be even related to this thing of evil intent.

"Kikyo, what's wrong with me being friends with Sesshoumaru? He's no threat to you." Kikyo was silent drawing her bow string feither back. " You could never understand." And with that she fired her arrow at her younger twin. Kagome didn't even have enough time to move out of the arrows path, but just enough so that it wouldn't hit her in the heart.

At that same moment Sesshoumaru came crashing back through the forest, and leapt into the clearing. He was in his true from standing no higher than the ruff of a hut. He was bearing his teeth at the young prestiest. With one swift movement of his tail he knocked her into a tree and she fell unconches to the forest floor.

He slowly turned to look at Kagome. What he saw broke his heart. There pined a tree was Kagome. He walked up to her to check that she really was gone. He couldn't feel her breathing, couldn't hear her heart beating, but could sense her powers still within her. They had formed a strong barrier around her. It made it so he couldn't touch her. But what did it matter she was gone. For the second time in his life some one close to him had been taken by another from him. All because of a human woman. How he hated them, with the few exceptions of; Sango, Kagome's mother.

He let losses an angry snarl and turned towards to person responsible for his loss. He was about to striks her when he looked at her. She looked so much like Kagome that he just couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her even everything in him screamed 'KILL HER' he still couldn't do it. So he picked her up in his mouth and walked back to the village.

He was very careful not to hurt her while she was in his mouth. He didn't want to be blamed for hurting her by the villagers, or her parents for that matter. As he walked through out the village, villagers were getting out of his way and following him at a distance. They could tell that something was wrong and didn't want to be on the wrong end of the big dogs temper.

He gentle set her down infrount of her families house. He stepped back and sat down waiting for her parents to come. Her mother was the first one out of the house followed closely by her father. " What happened? Kikyo!! Kikyo !! Come on baby wake up!!" The head man looked up at Sesshoumaru his eyes demanding an answer.

Sesshoumaru manages to gain some control back and transformed back into his boy from. Just he still hadn't gotten the hang of transforming yet and was without his shirt and shoes. Actually that was his first time. He wasn't sappost to know how to do that until his father tough him. But when he felt her pain he felt it like his own. His beast had been mad and before he could stop himself he had transformed into his true from. It was a powerful feeling, he was faster, stronger which he had needed at the time to get to her. All the while thinking and praying that he'd get there in time.

"What happened to my daughter, Sesshoumaru? Speak." Sesshoumaru could tell that the head man was very angry, so he kept it right to the point. " I knocked her out with the sweep of my tail." He said with no emoticon in his voice. "What happened?" said the head man.

Sesshoumaru looked away as he spoke, "She was coming after me and Kagome had tried to stop her. She shot an arrow at us and we ran into the forest. There I told Kagome that I was leaving. I left and was running home when I felt a pain in my chest. Before I could stop myself I was running right back the way I had came form. Sometime I transformed and followed my sent back to where I left her. What I had seen was Kagome pined to a tree by an arrow and Kikyo standing not far with her bow."

Mikdorieco was shock at what the demon boy was telling her. That her little Kikyo was responsible of all that. "You lie, there's no way my little girl would do something like that to her own sister!!" she screamed. Holding her daughter closer.

" But it is true. I could take you to Kagome's resting-place. If that will easy your mind." He said with sadness leasted into his voice. "I will go….." Said the head man. " and if it is not as you have said beware I am not kind to those who would hurt my family."

When Sesshoumaru brought the head man and some village men to the forest with him to see Kagome. They were not prepared for the sight before them. Their was a little girl pined to a tree and she looked like a part of nature. She looked like she was sleeping. Her father's face fell and was in shock it was just as the demon boy had said was indeed true.


End file.
